


Day 3: Coffee

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Pride Month Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Italian Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Russian Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: Day 3 of Pride Month Prompts. Prompt: Coffee.Toni didn't expect to find her soulmate when she walked into The Avengers Cafe
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Pride Month Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Day 3: Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> First Coffee Shop AU.

Toni was really fucking tired. She’d been awake for more than 4 days at this point, which was less than what she’d gone in the past, but over Rhodey’s limit for her. Honeybear was overseas though and Pepper was almost as busy as her so no one was going to tell her off.

She glanced down at her soul mark, like she does every time she’s lacking sleep. It’s covered by her AC/DC shirt, which was 2 sizes too big, but she knows what it says by heart at this point. 'How Sleep deprived are you?' The first thing her soulmate would realize about her was her lack of sleep. Good to know her habits won’t change in the time it takes her to find her soulmate.

She starts as the line in the small cafe she’d found, The Avengers Cafe, moved forward again, one more person, one more person and then the sweet sweet gorgeous coffee. 

She was on her fifth cup of coffee today and she’ll need even more to stay awake until she finished the project that R&D was nagging her about, who cared about cellphones she was creating prosthetic limbs in her workshop, and she’ll need at least another two cups of coffee to deal with the board of directors. The misogynistic old farts.

Ever since Obi.. Stane had been arrested for double dealing and attempting to murder her, she shivers, the board had been getting worse about her and Pepper running the company even if they were making more money than ever.

She broke out of her thoughts as the last person in lone got their coffee, and she was at the front. And Holy shit the barista was really cute.

“I need a caramel latte with at least 4 shots of espresso, and maybe your number if I can get it.” She looked vaguely Russain and had a lesbian flag pin on her apron, so at least she wasn’t hitting on a straight girl.

“How sleep deprived are you?” Toni blinked in surprise, she might be half asleep but she knows those words better than anything. She rolled up her sleeve and held her hand out to the stunning redhead who was apparently her soulmate.

“Antonia Emilia Carbonell-Stark,” she introduced, “It seems like you’re my soulmate.” The barista smirked, and fuck she was gorgeous, and rolled up her own sleeve to show Toni her words.

“Natalia Alianovna Romanova. It seems like you’re mine.” The woman, Natalia, looked quite happy to meet her and, yes she was russain, Toni could hear it in her voice.

“So, how sleep deprived are you Лиcичкa.” (Lisichka) she questioned. The Russian made Toni think of her own first language, although they’re not similar at all.

“You have no idea Ciccino.” The Italian nickname flowed smoothly off her tongue.

“I’d like to find out.” Natalia smiled sharply.

“Oh, Miele.” she returned the sharp smile with one of her own. “I think we could be gorgeous together.” Natalia laughed

“I completely agree, Солнышко.” (Solnishko) she slid over a large cup of coffee. “On the house.” she said as Toni pulled out her credit card. Toni looked at her in shock, no one had ever given her something for free when she can more than afford it.

“I’m going out Clint,” Natalia called to the door of the kitchen behind her as she untied her apron. “I found Жизнь моя.” (Zhizn moya) 

A crash was heard from the kitchenfolled by a loud FUCK as a blonde man rushed out from the door behind Natalia. He looked at Toni

“Nat, that’s Toni Stark!” He stared at her wide eyed as Natalia nodded at him. He stepped back in shock and then crumpled to the floor. Toni was alarmed but Natalia just kicked him and he jolted awake and groaned. She turned back to Toni with an almost grin.

“You made Clint faint. My friends are going to love you for giving them a reason to make fun of him.” Toni leaned across the counter and fluttered her tired eyes as she sipped her coffee.

“As long as you love me more.” Natalia unlatched the door at the side of the counter and walked to stand next to her.

“Somehow, Пчелка (Pchelka), I don’t think that that’s going to be a problem.”

Toni didn’t expect to find her soulmate when she walked into The Avengers cafe, but with Natalia standing next to her, taking her hand, she doesn’t think she minds at all.


End file.
